I love you because
by millscully
Summary: Regina is having a bad day and Emma is there to comfort here. Swanqueen all the way


**Hi, so this is a SwanQueen story.**

 **I have to say english is not my first language so i apologize for the mistakes you will probably find here, and that's all hope you like it.**

Gina, come on wake up.

Five more minutes Emma please-

Wake up, you're bleeding.

What ? – Regina's eyes open up right away as she distangled her body from the sheets of the bed – Oh shit – she say as she got up from the bed and almost run to the bathroom.

Emma got up as well and began to take away the sheets before the blood could get in contact with the matrees. After doing that she knocked on the bathroom door.

Honey, are you ok ? – she asked slowly and carefully, Regina was never on a good mood when she was in her period and Emma knew better than provoque her on those days.

I'm fine – came the answer trough the door – Could you please wake up Henry and make him breakfast ? I'm gonna take a shower.

Sure – she answered.

After that she went to Henry's bedroom and after ten minutes of fighting he finally got up and Emma made her way downstairs to get breakfast ready.

Fifteen minutes after that she heard Henry coming down.

Good morning kiddo – she said as she placed a bowl of milk and cereal, that is as far as she can go to actually "make breakfast", in front of him.

Morning – came the mumbled answer from her teenage son – Where is mom ? – he asked looking around.

She is not feeling too well today – her son raised an eyebrow – what ?

Is she having her period ? – he asked and Emma looked at him like if he had grown another head – I've been living with her fifteen years you know ? I know her better than anyone.

Well then you know, she is not in the best mood on those days.

Yeah, I know, trust me – both shared a laugh until they heard Regina coming down.

Morning – she said as she took a seat in front of Henry-

Morning Mom – Henry said placing a kiss on her cheek and giving her a hug, Regina looked at Emma surprised.

Morning Gina – said Emma next placing a soft kiss on her lips – Here,coffee.

I knew there was a reason to get out of bed today – she said taking the cup and sharing an smile with her wife.

Half an hour later, Henry was ready to get to school.

Emma can you – Regina began to ask but she was quickly interrupted.

I'll take him – Emma placed a new kiss on Regina's lips. Come on kid.

Bye mom – Henry said placing a kiss on regina's cheek – I love you.

I love you too Henry, have a good day – she said giving her son a tight hug.

After Emma and Henry left the house Regina thought about getting ready to work nut when a sharp pain make it's way trough her body she decided against it. She called her secretary and let her know that she'll work from home that day without giving any further information.

Emma went back to the house and as soon as she set a foot inside the smell of fresh bread put a smile on her face.

Everyday since they got married, Emma and Regina had breakfast together after dropping Henry off to school. It was their routine, the time of the day that they took to themselves and they've never broke that routine, never.

Hey – she said as she placed a kiss in Regina's neck while her wife took the bread out of the oven.

Hey – came the soft answer.

Why haven't you change your clothes yet ? – Emma asked because it was strange seeing Regina still wearing her robe.

I'm not going to the office today – Regina answer while she placed a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon in front of Emma and her own cup of coffee, second of the day. Then she cut the bread on half and put it on a plate.

That bad ? – Emma asked taking a sip from her cup and placing her hand over Regina's one.

Yes – her wife answered shortly.

Do you want me to stay home today ? – Emma asked knowing already what the answer would be.

No, you have work to do – Regina gave her a slice of bread – I'll be fine.

Okay – Emma said and then took a bite of the bread – Regina, oh my god this is delicious.

Emma honey, don't talk with your mouth full – Regina said smiling – And thank you.

They stayed like that for half an hour, sharing a comfortable silence, a few kisses and just touching their hands. It was kind of strange because by this time Regina would be running around the house, getting papers and getting ready to work, but not today.

It's getting late – Regina said suddenly watching the clock on the wall.

I don't wanna leave you alone.

Emma, I've been alone most of my life. I'll be fine.

You were alone, but you are not anymore, you have me and you have Henry.

I know – Regina said placing a sweet kiss over Emma's lips and putting a strand of blonde soft hair behind her wife's ear – Now, go away.

I'll check on you – Emma said placing a kiss on Regina's forehead.

I know you will – they both walked to the door hand in hand.

I love you Regina.

I love you too Emma, have a good day at work – they shared one more kiss and then Regina closed the door of their house.

Usually she would never leave dirty things in her kitchen but today she didn't care, she just put the cups that the've used on the sink and head to her bedroom.

She knew it, this was not just want of those month, she could feel the tears in her eyes and she crawled to the bed, took off her robe and went under the blankets appreciating the fact that Emma had already changing the sheets. She hated these months, usually on her period she would be in a mood until it was over, but In other months, like this one, all she wanted to do was cry and never get out of bed. Before she could stop them the stears where falling of her eyes.

Emma was worried, she didn't want to leave the house. She knew Regina was not okay it was one of those month were her wife was just sad and she knew it, not that there have been so much of them over their two years of marriage just a few, but she knew this one was just bad or maybe worse than the others.

After three hours Emma couldn't help it, she called David and asked if he could take her shift, she didn't give any furthers explanations and her father accepted without a doubt. Fifteen minutes later she was at her home and knew something was off, there were dirty cups in the sink and that was never a good sign. She climbed the stairs on a roush and went into their bedroom. The raise and fell of her wife chest was the prove that the beautiful brunette was sleeping. Emma went around the bed and she saw it, the mark of tears were on her beautiful wife's face and she felt a heavy pain in her heart. She left the room without doing any kind of sound as to not wake up Regina.

She was worried, she didn't like seeing Regina sad, it make her heart and soul ache with pain and she didn't know what to do, afraid of making a mistake and losing Regina forever. She cleaned the house and after that decided to take a shower before getting lunch ready, of course that by saying getting lunch ready she meant calling Ruby and asking her friend to deliver some food.

Regina honey wake up – Emma said softly, her wife tossed around but didn't open her eyes – Come on sweetheart, open your eyes – she placed a kiss on her wife's nose.

Emma – Regina grumbled and then something like – "let me sleep" – but Emma wasn't sure.

Come on wake up, you need to eat something – she placed soft kisses all over Regina's face and finally on her lips – Come on.

Slowly Regina opened her eyes and looked around confused.

What time is it ? – Regina asked while she push her body up and rested her head on he headbord.

It's time for you to have lunch young lady – Emma said giving Regina the plate with her favorite salad and orange juice.

Granny's ? – Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

I didn't think you would appreciate much the fact that I burned our full kitchen.

You're right I wouldn't appreciated it – Emma took place beside Regina and rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

What are you doing here ? – Regina asked while she picked at her food.

I wanted to be with you. I can leave you alone if you want – Emma said, she knew that sometimes Regina needed her space.

Don't – Regina said quickly – please – she said then so softly that Emma almost didn't hear it.

I won't – she placed her hand over Regina's tight giving her a softly squeesh – Now eat something.

Regina took a few bites of her salad and then suddenly she ran to the bathroom, Emma followed her and held her hair while Regina throw up all the contens of her stomach, not that it was to much anyway.

Here – Emma said handling Regina a glass of water.

I feel like crap – Regina said from the floor taking her head in her hands.

Did you take anything for the pain ? – Emma asked touching her wife's forehead.

Yeah apparentle it didn't help me much – she croaked a smile and took a sip of water, she slowly got up and brushed her teeth.

Come here – Emma lifted her up from the floor and placed her gently on the bed, covering her with the blankets – I'll bring you a tea.

Don't burn my kitchen – they both smiled.

Regina finished her tea and before she could notice she was sleeping. Emma brushed a few hair off Regina's face and placed a sweet kiss over her cheek.

The next time Regina woke up Emma was right by her side and she couldn't help to place a kiss over Emma's lips.

Hey – the blonde said smiling while she opened her eyes, Regina couldn't say anything there was a tight nod on her troath – Gina what is it? – Emma asked now fully awake.

Why are you here ? – Regina finally asked when she could talk.

What do you mean ? I am here because I want to take care of you.

Why ?

Because I love you – Emma said knowing where this conversation was leading.

Why? Why do you love me? – by this time tears were falling off Regina's eyes while she furiously try to whiped them away.

Because you are my beautiful, sweet, sexy wife and I love you – Emma said placing her hand on Regina's cheek.

Why did you choose me? You could have whoever you wanted.

I don't care. I want you because I love you. Because you are my soulmate. Because you are the only one who understands me - Regina smiled a little.

I don'deserve you, you deserve someone better a good person.

You are a good person , you are good to me.

No I am not – Regina said.

The Evil queen is in the past Regina – Emma said placing now both of her hands on Regina's cheek – you are not her anymore - a few more tears make their way down Regina's face – But I can tell you why I love you right now – Emma locked her eyes with the brown ones of her wife – I love you because you make me smile, I love you because you're an amazing mom with our son, I love you when you're in a mood and snatch my hand away evertyme I try to touch – Regina smiled a little – I love you when all you want to do is cuddle and watch movies on the sofa because I would happily cuddle with you the rest of my days, I love you when you reprimend me like I am a child.

You are a child – Regina said softly.

Yes I am, but I am your child – Regina smiled and Emma went on – I love you when you bite your lips when you are overthinking too much, I love you because you take care of me, I love you because you trust me, I love you because you don't pity me.

You don't love me because I am such a good chef ? – Regina asked pouting like a child.

Oh, right I knew I was forgetting something really important – they both smiled – I love you for who you were, for who you are and for you will be.

I love you because you're the only one I want to be with till the end of my days and till the las one of my breaths.

Regina was crying by now and Emma hold her till she calmed down a little.

I love you too Emma – Regina said kissing Emma's lips – I love you so so much, please don't ever leave me.

I won't I will never leave you Regina – now she was crying too – Never, you hear me?

Promise ? – Regina asked with a croaked voice.

Pinky promise – Emma said and they both laughed, they shared a kiss a soft, sweet and tenderly one, then Emma put Regina's back to her front while she placed soft kisses over her wife's neck

Besides – she said after some time – The Evil Queen was kind of hot in those dresses I would have loved her too.

Regina laughed and she punched Emma softly with her elbow.

Oh yes, I know you would.

They kissed again.

Will you be here when I wake up ? – Regina asked with glassy eyes.

Always – Emma said kissing Regina again and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
